Charmed Reformation P1
by PRGhettoPapi
Summary: PRUE IS BACK! Witness her miraculous return on this all new episode of Charmed. Will Paige's plan to resurrect Prue empower or bring catastrophy to the power of three? PART 2 HAS BEEN UP FOR A WHILE NOW!


(A petition to bring back Shannon Doherty to the Charmed series will be posted soon!!!) 

TEASER 

(this episode takes place after the 4th season finale as a possible 5th season opener)

FADE IN:

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO CEMETERY- NIGHT

Paige slowly makes her way through the dark cemetery as she's careful not to stumble over objects she's unable to see.

PAIGE

     God, I hate cemeteries.

She looks around and sees the location of her desire, a family mausoleum crypt. She opens the door and steps inside.

CUT TO:

INT. INSIDE THE MAUSOLEUM

Paige looks around for a moment before she sees the tomb she's looking for. She walks over to it and the tomb she wanted lays right before her with an inscription saying:

ANGLE: PRUDENCE HALLIWELL 1970 TO 2001

PAIGE

I hope this works.

Paige closes her eyes as she concentrates with all her ability.

PAIGE

Lock of hair.

In her hand, materializes a lock of straight black hair. Paige closes her hand and holds the lock of hair against her chest.

PAIGE

This is it. This is the last ingredient. 

(MORE)

PAIGE (cont'd)

The plan is slowly coming into duration. If 

all goes according to schedule, the spell 

will work.

Paige walks out of the mausoleum.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE CEMETERY

Paige makes her way through the darkness careful not to stumble over any tombstones. But suddenly, she hears a snapping sound. She looks back but sees nothing so she continues on her way. She hears the snapping sound again and immediately turns around as a reaction. But all she sees is darkness and a light fog starting to form along the grounds.

PAIGE

This is starting to look scary. I better 

high-tale it out of here before a Michael 

Myers scene takes place.

As Paige turns her head to resume walking, she screams at the sight of a hideous decaying zombie standing right in front of her.

PAIGE

 Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

The zombie pushes Paige by her shoulders and she flies back six feet. As the zombie approaches her, Paige aims for a tombstone.

PAIGE

Tombstone!, zombies head!

The tombstone next to Paige is engulfed with orb energy beams but rematerializes as the mass of the tomb was too heavy for Paige's power. The zombie lets out a demonic snarl as it shot a gooey black substance at Paige. Paige roles over and it hits the ground. Paige looks as the slime burns through the ground. She then gets up and begins to run. The zombie walks after her.

The zombie is tall five foot ten, ash gray skin, slimy black hair, green, brown, and black stains all over his decaying skin, brown fangs, and yellow cat eyes. Paige makes it to the end of the cemetery but she finds herself barricaded inside by a steel gate. The zombie stops in front of her and his hands start to glow with a sparkling green mist. Paige notices the tips of the steel gate forged into spikes. She then quickly aims for them.

PAIGE

Spikes!, kill zombie!

Four spikes materialize off the top of the gate and rematerialize in mid air as they fly toward the zombie. The spikes penetrate the zombie in the middle of his forehead, his neck, the middle of his chest, and his stomach. As black blood oozes out the wound, the zombie falls to the floor and it's body bursts into blue fire.

PAIGE

What the hell was that all about?! And why 

is night of the living dead happening now 

out of all times. I better check the Book 

of Shadows before my plans get interrupted.

Paige turns and aims at the beams of the steel gate.

PAIGE

                   Beams, floor.

Three steel beams from the middle of the gate materialize off their hinges and rematerialize on the floor. Paige goes through the opening and makes her way down the street.

ANGLE: SETTING FADES AS WE ZOOM OUT FROM THE SEERS EYES

CUT TO:

INT. THE CAVERNS OF HELL- THE SOURCES THRONE ROOM

The Seers pupils take form as she walks over to a golden urn with tribal markings on it. She takes a silver mug and pours blood into the urn. She sprinkles black herbs around the urn to make a circle. With a wave of her hand, the inside of the urn combusts into fire and a glowing red mist creeps its way out of the urn.

SEER

Ghede, in the name of the Source and the 

powers of this All Hollows Eve, I demand 

that you cross the astral plain as you 

take mass and show your presence before me!

A glowing red electrical pulse shoots out of the urn and strikes a pentagram craved on the floor at the other side of the room. The pentagram glows in a dark orange color as a pillar of purple fire rises up from the middle of the pentagram. A dark gray spirit appears within the fire and absorbs the fire as it begins to take mass and solidify.

As the Seer approaches the fire, a zombie similar to the one Paige defeated solidifies before her. This one was taller, six feet, chalk white hair, witch hooked nose, dark glasses, long black silk cape and cowl with hood, yellow fangs, black claws, green, brown, and black stains all over his decaying ash gray skin, with a dirty dark gray suit, and voodoo necklaces and pendants around his neck.

GHEDE

    (deep gargled demonic voice)

Seer, why have you brought me here?!

Ghede removes his shades to reveal his red cat eyes that are glowing and throwing out fire due to his anger.

SEER

Calm yourself. You're in the throne room 

of the Source.

GHEDE

I don't recognize the Source! Or his 

whorish minions!

SEER

Be careful Ghede. Just because you label 

yourself the Voodoo god of wisdom and death 

doesn't, you have the powers of a God.

The fire in his eyes subside.

GHEDE

The Source can't hurt me or any of the 

Servants I protect. Remember, I **am**

Death!

SEER

I didn't bring you here to challenge your 

authority. Why challenge an authority in

in a realm where you have none. 

GHEDE

Hold your tongue Seer! Death cannot die. 

But you can! The Source may be the reigning 

evil in Hell and Earth, but in the astral 

plain, the spirit realm, and the nether 

realm, **I'm** the Source! The reigning 

evil in those realms. Balthezor is just

second power. Next to the Dark Prince of 

of course.

SEER

As are you Ghede. Tell me, why do you come 

to Earth every Hallows Eve? Besides the fact 

that this is the only day of the year you 

can penetrate the dimensional barriers that 

protect Earth from your realms.

GHEDE

I'm no fool. Earth is located in the central 

point of the Suns breeding life force. The sun 

breed's life and death in all points of the 

Earth and it's in that life force where demons 

and conjurors draw out the mystical powers 

needed for all incantations. These mystical 

powers exist in a variety of stages beside 

nature. The Earth is a mystical hot spot and 

anyone who absorbs Earth's mystical forces will 

reign supreme and invincible.

SEER

We are in agreement. And in this spirit of agreement I summoned you because this matter interests you as much as it interests us.

GHEDE

What is it?

SEER

I need you to destroy the Charmed Ones.

                      ACT ONE

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO SKYLINE- DAY

The hit pop-rock single, "It's Killing Me" from the group D.C. Talk, fades in with this opening scene as clips of the San Francisco skyline are shown. 

CUT TO:

EXT. THE MANOR- MORNING

The morning sunlight fills Prescott Street as the paperboy completes his route and homeowners sprinkle their grass lawns as the day begins to unfold.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MANOR- KITCHEN

The kitchen table is swamped with paper work as Piper skims and searches through the pile. Phoebe drinks her morning coffee as she reads through her over due column. At 1:09 min. the song fades out as Paige walks in the kitchen.

PIPER

Paige, do you have the DVAM file by 

any chance.

PAIGE

I thought I gave that to you last night.

Piper looks around the table as she lifts up several pieces of paper.

PIPER

 Um…

PAIGE

It's okay Piper. I'll help you with the 

paper work.

PIPER

Thanks.

PAIGE

It's me who should be thanking you. How 

many people would offer up their 

establishment for Domestic Violence 

Awareness free of charge?

PIPER

Well, you'd be surprised how many people 

would actually sacrifice their time to 

donate to a worthy cause.

PAIGE

Yeah but not many people would use their 

own contacts to have D.C. Talk play at the benefit.

PIPER

Oh Paige, it's nothing really.

PAIGE

  Well, thank you nonetheless.

Phoebe hands Paige a navy blue folder.

PHOEBE

Is this the file you're looking for?

PAIGE

Oh Yeah, thanks. Are you gonna be at the 

benefit tonight Pheebs?

PHOEBE

Oh, I don't know. I have a lot of work 

to catch up on.

PIPER

You alright Phoebe? I mean, you haven't 

done much in the past three months.

PHOEBE

I'm fine, I just need to concentrate more 

on my work.

PAIGE

But that's all you've been doing. In fact, 

you haven't said much since Cole's appearances.

Paige exchanges an expression of embarrassment with Piper as she stopped herself from going on.

PAIGE

It's just that it's Halloween and going 

to the benefit and contributing to a 

worthy cause might help get your mind 

off things.

PHOEBE

I'll think about it but I doubt I'll be able 

to make it.

PIPER

Well if you change your mind Phoebe--

PHOEBE

We'll see. I have to get to work now. I 

might not be home for dinner so I'll see 

you guys later.

Phoebe collects her column, purse, and jacket and leaves the room.

PAIGE

You think she'll be alright.

PIPER

Of course she will. She just needs some 

time. This is a complicated situation she 

needs to work out. Giving time and space 

is the only way we could help her now. Can 

you find the program schedule for me. I 

have to make sure D.C. Talk's time slot 

is from eleven thirty to one o'clock.

CUT TO:

INT. THRONE ROOM OF THE SOURCE

The Seer and Ghede continue their conversation.

GHEDE

The Charmed Ones?! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, 

(more)

GHEDE (cont'd)

ha, ha! What, The Source couldn't handle 

them so you want me to do your dirty 

work for you? I refuse to suffer Balthezor's fate.

SEER

I don't know what your talking about.

GHEDE

Oh please. Do you think I'm an idiot. I 

have my servants in this realm and I 

heard how Balthezor's witch couldn't 

stomach the throne of evil and ended up 

vanquishing him. I know it all. And I 

know that you will continue serving the 

dead source until you find a new one to 

take his place.

SEER

That is why I summoned you Ghede. Earth 

is the only realm where you have no upper 

level authority. Whoever destroys the 

Charmed Ones will inherit the Sources 

powers and in effect **become** the new Source.

GHEDE

And what is the guarantee that I won't 

go out like the last two Sources? The 

Charmed Ones powers are great. And they 

were enough to take out the Source. You 

offer me a poor consolation prize Seer!

SEER

But wait. As you said before, you are the 

Source of Evil in the astral plain, the 

spirit realm, and the nether realm. If you 

acquire the powers of the Source from this 

realm, your status will be equal to that 

of the ancient Prince of Darkness and you 

will be able to wage a war against him and 

take his throne. With that, you will be 

supreme over all evil and the universe will 

be at your mercy. The forces of the Source 

only have control over a third of this 

world. But if you kill the Charmed Ones 

and attain the Sources power, you could 

SEER (cont'd)

  have it all.

Ghede lowers his eyes in thought as the Seer convinced him.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MANOR- THE LIVING ROOM

Paige looks through her shoebox checking over the ingredients she needs for her spell. Piper abruptly walks into the living room.

PIPER

Paige!

Paige gets startled and knocks down the box. 

PIPER

Oops! Sorry.

Piper proceeds to help Paige.

PAIGE

           NO! It's okay Piper. I got it.

PIPER

What you got there? It looks like 

ingredients for a spell.

PAIGE

It's still in the theoretical stages. It's 

just a little experiment that might enhance 

the powers of the Charmed circle.

PIPER

Sounds interesting. You need any help?

PAIGE

Nope. I've been researching this for the 

past seven months. Even **more so** since we 

vanquished Cole's Source-hood.

PIPER

Why?

PAIGE

Well since we vanquished the first source, 

our death became the prize for the any 

demon that wished to inherit the Source-hood. 

And now that Cole has been vanquished, 

even though we haven't faced any demons 

lately, experience as a Charmed one has 

taught me that something big is about to 

come against us if we don't act fast.

PIPER

I see. Well whatever this big thing is, 

tell them to bring it on tomorrow after 

the benefit. Or at least until I come 

back from the market. I just came to see 

if you needed anything.

PAIGE

A grapefruit juice would be good.

PIPER

Okay. So I'll--

In that instant, thick red, black, and orange lightning bolts clash together. In a slight tremor that shook the manor, Ghede materializes from an intense pillar of orange-red fire. Piper and Paige stare in shock at the hideous monster that just appeared in their living room.

Ghede shoots a light black energy ball with crackling gray thunder at the girls. Piper and Paige dodge the energy ball as they dive in opposite directions. Ghede then spots Paige's shoebox. But Piper explodes Ghede with a hard thrust from her opening fist. As Ghede's body blows outward from within, a black web of black electricity emanating from a black energy ball in the center of his chest pulls the pieces of his body back into place.

Ghede lets out a sinister laugh mocking the witches' efforts. Paige and Piper quickly get to their feet and Paige waves her arm at the television.

PAIGE

TV, head!!

The television dematerializes with the submersion of white lighter energy sparks and rematerializes over Ghede's head and falls screen first onto it. Ghede staggers on his feet as the electrical sparks from the television statically shock him in repeated intervals. Ghede shoots out an energy ball in frustration. Paige then waves her arm at it.

PAIGE

Deflect!

The energy ball dematerializes just as its about to hit Piper and rematerializes in mid air flying back to Ghede. Piper thrust open her fist at the same time the energy ball hits Ghede and his body explodes in a fiery burst with Ghede shirking in defeat.

PIPER

What the hell was that?!

PAIGE

(pretending)

Um… I have no clue.

PIPER

Ugh! So much for going to the market. I'm 

going to the book. You call Phoebe and 

tell her what just happen. We might need 

her for this.

PAIGE

Right.

As Piper leaves the room, Paige looks at her open shoebox and then at the spot where Ghede appeared in quiet question.

CUT TO:

INT. THRONE ROOM OF THE SOURCE

The Seer walks over to the golden urn and pours blood into it. She sprinkles the black herbs around it and the inside of the urn combusts into fire and the glowing red mist creeps its way out of the urn making Ghede materialize in her presence as he continues screaming.

SEER

Oh calm yourself.

GHEDE

You try to stay calm when a witch 

vanquishes you with your own powers!

SEER

Part of what makes the Charmed ones 

so powerful are their unorthodox strategies.

GHEDE

Does resurrection count as one of those strategies?

SEER

Resurrection?

GHEDE

I saw the ingredients to a resurrection 

spell.

SEER

Are you sure?

GHEDE

I'm the demon of death! I know a resurrection 

spell when I see one!

SEER

You're right Ghede. It is as you saw it.

GHEDE

Of course it is. The question is who are 

they going to resurrect.

SEER

Their sister.

GHEDE

What?! Why didn't you inform me of this?!

SEER

Because it changes nothing. To destroy the 

Charmed circle you need only to kill one 

of them and that ends the threat.

GHEDE

But how can that threat end when they have 

the power to cheat death?! 

SEER

They don't have that power. It's All 

Hollows Eve that will enable them to 

succeed. But without the power of three, 

their nothing but parlor trick witches.

GHEDE

The Charmed ones were able to reconstitute 

their power when their sister was killed. 

How do we know they won't be able to do 

it again?

SEER

Because I doubt their mother would have a

fifth child waiting in the mists. That 

would be--how do humans call it?

GHEDE

Cheesy?

SEER

Yes. This time, when you attempt destroy 

them again, you need a better plan.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MANOR- THE ATTIC

Paige walks into the attic while Piper looks through the Book of Shadows.

PAIGE

I just called Phoebe and she's on her 

way. It was like pulling teeth to get her 

away from her desk.

PIPER

I understand that she needs a little time 

right now to be alone but now isn't the 

time for her to slack off on demonic 

emergencies.

PAIGE

I just hope that zombie wasn't the first 

of an army.

PIPER

How did you know he was a zombie?

PAIGE

Well… I just took a lucky guess. I mean 

look at him.

PIPER

It seems you guessed right.

Piper showed her a picture of Ghede in the Book of Shadows.

PAIGE

That's a pretty accurate drawing.

PIPER

A little too accurate. It turns out that 

his name is Ghede and he's the zombie-demon 

of death that's worshipped as a god in the 

voodoo craft. He's a highly spiritual entity 

that's only able to appear on Earth once every 

year for twenty-four hours on All Hallows Eve.

PAIGE

Great. So all we have to do is avoid him until 

midnight and he'll dissipate back into the 

astral plain.

Suddenly, Leo orbs into the attic.

LEO

Guys, heads up. The elders want you to know 

that you've incurred the wrath of Ghede the 

zombie-demon of death.

PIPER

Already on that page honey. I'm just trying 

to find a vanquish in case he comes back.

LEO

You can't vanquish him. On All Hallows Eve, 

you can dematerialize his body but he'll 

just keep on coming back. The elders told

me that the underworld set him loose on you

because of Paige's spell.

Paige stands there in shock.

                       ACT TWO

INT. THE MANOR- MAIN STAIRCASE

Paige walks down the stairs with Piper and Leo behind her.

PIPER

Paige stop. What is Leo talking about? 

What spell?

Phoebe walks through the door at that last sentence.

PHOEBE

                     What spell?

PAIGE

Look you guys. It's nothing. Don't worry 

about it.

LEO

Paige, I don't want to get on your bad side--

PAIGE

Then don't say anything.

LEO

They're your sisters and they have the 

right to know what your doing.

PIPER

Wait. Does this have anything to do with 

that spell you did a bunch of research 

on to increase the power in the Charmed 

circle?

PAIGE

I guess… I--I mean it might--I don't know!

PHOEBE

Hello? What spell?!

A light tremor rocks the foundation of the manor. 

PIPER

Oh great.

Ghede then appears from a pillar of orange-red fire.

PHOEBE

What the hell is that?!

PIPER

We'll catch you up later. (to Ghede) 

What do you want.

GHEDE

I trust by now you know who I am. So I 

came to offer you a proposition. If you 

surrender yourselves now, I will make 

sure your deaths are quick and painless.

PIPER

Since when do demons believe or even 

practice quick painless deaths?

GHEDE

I have no need for self-indulging sodomy. 

My reign in this realm is almost at hand. 

Better you call in your undefeated record 

now then to die in a hopeless cause.

PIPER

Our cause is only hopeless when we give into 

scum like you.

Ghede throws an energy ball at Piper but Paige deflects it back, this time without saying a word. The ball hits Ghede and he staggers back two feet.

GHEDE

You witches have become very confident. 

You think you're so powerful now that 

you've nailed a resurrection spell. 

Well I'll make sure that'll never happen. 

I'll make sure that you won't bring 

back your fallen sister. Instead, I'll 

make you join her!

The manor shakes as an orange-red pillar of fire takes Ghede away. Piper and Phoebe remain with surprised confusion on their faces and turn to Paige to see an obvious expression of guilt on hers.

CUT TO: 

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO CEMETARY- SUNSET 

Ghede shows up in the middle of the cemetery. His hands glow in a crackling green energy distortion. As he lifts his hands into the air, strong winds are propelled in his direction and through out the cemetery.

GHEDE

                    (creole)

All who lay dead, all dead who hear this, 

rise soulless through out this night until 

withering takes it's toll and befalls you.

The green distortion pops out of his hands and spreads through out the cemetery like an energy wave. The dirt of all the graves begins to mush up as rotting decaying corpses rise up from their tombs and to join their master.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE MANOR- NIGHT

CUT TO:

INT. THE ATTIC

Phoebe looks through the Book of Shadows while Piper lectures Paige.

PIPER

This is insane Paige. Prue cannot come 

back. You can't be dead and come back!

PAIGE

Says who?

PIPER

Says the rules of nature and the super-

natural!

PAIGE

But I've done thorough research, the plan 

can work.

PIPER

No it cannot believe me. Phoebe and I have 

tried all the magical ways the Book had to 

cheat death after Prue died and it did 

nothing.

PAIGE

Why are you so adamant about not hearing 

me out? You haven't even given me the 

chance to explain.

PIPER

Because Prue is dead! Because tampering 

with life and death is dangerous enough 

without tugging on its threads to manipulate 

it in getting what we want! Do you even 

know what the consequences will be if we 

even tried let alone succeeded at this?!

PAIGE

Oh please. The worse that can happen is that 

the universe will take away a certain amount 

of years from our lives to add on to Prue's.

PHOEBE

You've seemed to have thoroughly planned 

this out.

PAIGE

I did. Month's worth of planning and 

research.

PIPER

And having our lives shorten for this is 

something not worth mentioning.

PAIGE

I'm mentioning it now, aren't I?

PIPER

What is with this attitude Paige?

PAIGE

**My** attitude? You're the one who's having 

an aneurysm over this! I don't understand. 

When Prue died, you were the one who took

(MORE) 

PAIGE (cont'd)

it the hardest. You were ready to become 

a full-fledged fury because of the pain 

Prue's death caused you. And now you're 

acting like I'm committing a capital 

offense. Why is this bothering you so 

much? Why are you so frighten by an 

aspect you would've taken full advantage 

of if this were to have come along a 

year ago.

PIPER

Because I don't wanna go there again Paige! 

I barely got through the pain of getting 

over Prue's death. And now you offer me a 

way to get her back and if this fails, 

which most likely it will if the elders 

have their way, then I feel like I lost 

my sister again and (voice cracking) I 

don't think I can handle that again.

Paige and Phoebe exchange a sympathizing look as Piper begins to break down. They both go and embrace Piper as her tears flow. Then let go.

PHOEBE

Piper it wasn't your fault that Prue died.

PIPER

(voice cracking)

Yes it is. If I had stopped her from going 

up against Shacks then maybe we would've 

found a way to save you without her giving 

up her life.

PAIGE

Piper, what's done is done. Prue wouldn't 

have felt confident enough to give her life 

if she didn't think you weren't strong enough 

to face the Source without her. She didn't die 

because of you, she died because of the cause 

that she believed in.

PHOEBE

Our destiny in protecting the innocent.

PIPER

(cracking)

I just don't know how being the oldest 

sister and the leader of the Charmed 

ones made her stronger when it depletes 

my strength.

PHOEBE

Honey, we've gone through trials and 

tribulations that have changed us profoundly, 

you know that. But that doesn't mean that 

the trials are gonna stop coming. But just because we have a moment of weakness that 

doesn't make it our fault.

PAIGE

Or yours.

PHOEBE

                     Come here.

Phoebe and Paige embrace Piper again.

PHOEBE

Now look, we've lost a lot over the years. 

If Paige has a plan to bring Prue back, I 

think we should at least hear her out to 

see if the plan is sound. But first tell me, 

why did you of all people come up with the 

idea to bring Prue back.

PAIGE

Well I--

Leo orbs into the acting cutting her off.

LEO

You can't seriously be considering this.

PHOEBE

Leo, were you listening?

LEO

I wanted to come in before but it didn't 

seem like the right time.

PHOEBE

   Why shouldn't we consider this?

LEO

Because you should be finding out away 

to stop Ghede.

PHOEBE

There's no mention of a vanquish in the book.

LEO

You can't vanquish death Phoebe.

PHOEBE

So if he's death then how are we suppose 

to stop him?!

LEO

You can't find the answer to that if you 

indulge Paige's idea.

PHOEBE

The elders sent you didn't they? After all 

that's happened to us and all the times 

we stuck our necks out for them and the 

world, they still won't let us take 

a little back.

LEO

The elders have no control over nature and 

the universe. If the consequences are too

severe--

PHOEBE

Screw the consequences Leo! This is Prue 

we're talking about.

LEO

Look I miss Prue too. But if you ask me, 

you're thinking more about yourselves 

and less about her.

PHOEBE

What are you talking about?

LEO

Prue is in the Hereafter where it's 

peaceful and serene. If you bring her 

back from paradise, you'll be cutting 

off a reward that she worked hard to 

earn. I think we should forget about 

bringing her back and concentrate on 

Ghede.

Phoebe walks over to the stand where the Book of Shadows is placed.

PHOEBE

I'll find a spell to help us against 

Ghede but were not forgetting about 

Paige's plan. *gasps*

As Phoebe touched the book, a black and white vision engulfed her mind. She saw Ghede chanting his spell and awakening the undead. Phoebe leans forward on the book as the premonition knocked the wind out of her.

PIPER

Phoebe?

PHOEBE

I saw Ghede chanting a spell in Creole 

and raising a bunch of zombies from 

the cemetery.

PAIGE

Okay. I think things just went from bad 

to worse.

PIPER

Oh God! The benefit. With all this about 

Prue and Ghede I completely forgot!

PHOEBE

Okay, calm down. You and Paige go to P3 

while Leo and I work on Ghede.

PAIGE

   What about my plan?

PHOEBE

We can worry about that later.

PAIGE

Later when?

PHOEBE

I don't know Paige. Tomorrow when Ghede is 

out of the way.

PAIGE

That'll be too late. The window of opportunity exists now.

PIPER

What do you mean?

PAIGE

In my research it said that on All Hallows 

Eve, the veil between worlds thins which 

enables the dead to crossover just for today. 

Although good spirits have been known to 

crossover on many occasions, it's usually 

vanquished demons who crossover to take 

revenge on their murderer. Magic alone won't 

be able to bring Prue back. We need a power 

source conduit to channel our magic through 

in order for Prue to crossover. Once she's 

on our plain, she should take physical form 

and come back to life again.

PHOEBE

But ghosts have been on this plain before 

without coming back to life. Some have even 

broke into the physical plain.

PAIGE

Yeah but they were still walking in the 

spirit realm. We need to open an inter-

dimensional rift from the spirit realm    

to the physical for Prue to completely 

crossover. Once she does, her spirit 

will manifest a physical form to meet the 

laws of this realm. Just as if one of you 

were to cross the rift into the spirit realm, 

unless protected by magic, you would die.

PIPER

That rift sounds like it needs a lot of 

power to be formed. Are you sure your 

spell has enough magical kick to generate 

that kind of energy?

PAIGE

Yes. I've combined the power of three spell, 

with the spell to call a lost witch, the 

source-vanquishing spell, the waking spell, 

and the spell to call a spirit from the 

other side. But without the power of All 

Hollows Eve, no amount of spell mixing, 

play on words, or potion concocting

will work. This is our only chance.

PHOEBE

Fine. At twenty to midnight we'll go ahead 

with Paige's resurrection plan. That way 

we can take the rest of this time to 

concentrate on stopping Ghede from doing 

whatever he's planning.

PIPER

We know he's raising a bunch of zombies, 

the question is, for what? And how do we 

vanquish something that's already dead 

especially with death protecting it?

PAIGE

Well, last night when I had to go to the 

cemetery to get a lock of Prue's hair I 

killed a zombie with regular fence spikes.

PHOEBE

Yeah but Piper is on to something. Ghede 

probably has some form of magical protection 

around them. I could write out the Creole 

pronunciations of the spell and Leo can 

translate it so I can see if the terms of 

the spell give us a clue on how to stop them.

LEO

There's just one question left to be answered. 

If Prue does come back, what effects will that 

have on your powers?

                 ACT THREE

INT. THE MANOR- LIVING ROOM

Piper and Paige walk in and out the front door with bags for the benefit as Leo and Phoebe sit on the sofa opposite from each other while Phoebe writes out the Creole pronunciations of Ghede's spell.

Piper comes in the living with her car keys in hand.

PIPER

Okay. Paige and I will be at the club 

getting everything set up. As soon as you 

locate Ghede you call us so we can take 

care of his demon ass.

PHOEBE

Right. If I can figure out the context of 

Ghede's undead spell, I bet I can use the 

book to figure out a plan against him.

Paige comes out the kitchen with the last bag.

PAIGE

The car is set.

LEO

I strongly suggest you guys consider what 

you're about to do. Paige's research pointed 

it out dead center.

PAIGE

  It's a fifty-fifty chance Leo.

PIPER

I'll be willing to take that chance any day 

if it means bringing Prue back.

PHOEBE

I'm with Piper. So what if we loose our powers. 

We've been able to fight evil at other times 

when our powers were disabled.

LEO

But your powers won't just be disabled, 

they'll be erased as if they were never 

there in the first place.

PHOEBE

So what? There are mortals out there who 

practice Wicca and are able to manifest 

magical ability in time. Hell Leo, there 

are people out there with the same power 

of Prue and Paige and they don't have an 

ounce of magical ability in them.

LEO

But those people spent years developing 

their skills Phoebe. Are you guys prepared 

to spend years honing spiritual abilities 

that might never even surface? What if a 

demon attacks and you don't have your powers?

PAIGE

Our powers don't make us witches Leo. We're 

the ones who put in the time, effort, and 

sacrifice to do the things we do. In the end, 

it's not the Charmed circle that makes us 

the Charmed Ones, but the goodness in our 

hearts that enable us to be the Charmed Ones. 

Remember that.

With that last word, Paige walks out the door and Phoebe goes back to writing down the spell. Piper goes up to Leo and embraces him.

PIPER

I know your trying to protect us but don't 

be mad at them. They just want their sister 

back.

LEO

You and Phoebe maybe but why Paige? I mean, 

she's never even met Prue.

PIPER

I don't know. Maybe she wants to meet her 

because she's heard us talking about her all 

this time and she's curious about her.

LEO

So that's why she's going through the 

trouble of bringing Prue back from the 

dead, to meet her?

PIPER

I know we're missing something big in 

Paige's motive toward bringing Prue back 

but I'll try to get it out of her later. 

Right now, we have a benefit to plan and 

a demon to vanquish.

LEO

Your right. We'll call as soon as we find something.

Piper kisses Leo on the lips as she walks out the front door.

CUT TO:

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO BAY AREA- NIGHT

Darryl is on an undercover assignment. He's dressed in dark blue baggy jeans, black boots, a button down red Pure Playerz shirt, a black Du-Rag, a thick tiger-eye platinum chain, and gold rings on his fingers on both hands.

He hears a scrapping noise but sees nothing. When he turns around, a man dressed in a red bandana, ripped faded blue jeans, and a leather jacket with no shirt is standing in front of Darryl when he turns his head back around.

MAN

Expecting another buyer T-Bone?

DARRYL

You know we've already made the deal 

between us.

MAN

Right. So how much?

DARRYL

Fifty Kilos of cocaine—for you, five 

hundred.

MAN

                   No deal.

DARRYL

It's what we settled on.

The buyer pulls out a gun.

MAN

Oh, I'll take the kilos, but I'm altering 

the perimeters of our agreement.

DARRYL

Oh I don't think so.

As Darryl reaches for his gun, a slight rumbling vibration rides against the solid pavement. A red-orange light is seen behind the bushes eight feet in back of the two men.

DARRYL

What the hell was that?

Before Darryl could react, the buyer reaches into his shirt pocket, grabs the cocaine, and starts to run out of there. As the buyer runs, he trips over and falls to the ground. As he gets up, he's shocked as he notices Ghede and his gang of zombies standing right in front of him.

GHEDE

You reek of chemical dependency!

MAN

That's a nice costume pal!

The buyer holds his gun up in Ghede's face. Ghede grabs him by the arms as his hands begin to glow and crackle with black energy. The man screams as a green smoke comes out of his pours and begins to whither up his body. Ghede's eyes glow a bright red as the man's soul exits out his eyes and mouth and into Ghede's eyes and mouth. Ghede lets out a belch as he drops the withered body in a dry thumb.

Ghede and his zombies begin to walk toward Darryl.

GHEDE

And you, you reek of the Charmed Ones. I 

promise to give you a quick death if you 

help me lay out a trap for them.

Darryl picks up a half empty liquor bottle from the littered street.

DARRYL

Trap this!

Darryl throws the bottle in Ghedes direction and then shoots it. The bottle explodes in a fiery burst as small flames and hot glass rain down on Ghede and his minions. As they stagger back Darryl makes a quick break for it.

GHEDE

Get him!

Darryl darts down the street. He looks back to see the zombies walking after him but with the same speed that he's running in. Darryl cuts through the wooded hillside area that's right in front of the bay. 

CUT TO:

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO BAY- HILLSIDE AREA- FOOD COURT

He makes his way to a deserted out door eating area and hides himself at the edge of where the cluster of lawn furniture ends.

Ghede and his zombies enter the eating area.

GHEDE

I can smell him. Fan out, and if you 

see him, kill him.

The zombies split up through out the cluster of lawn furniture. Darryl is under the table that's in the outer most edge of the cluster. As the zombie neared Darryl's location, he crawled to the side of the table. When the zombie was close enough, he kicked the back of the zombie's knee making it fall forward. He then elbowed the zombie in it's upper back breaking it's neck bone.

As Darryl got up to run, several zombie's shot globs of acid from their mouth at him. Darryl pulled out his gun and shot three bullets at one zombie breaking off a chuck of its upper right skull as it fell to the ground. The zombie Darryl knocked down adjusted his head and got up. As did the zombie that was shot, got up with its skull bleeding black blood with a part of it's gray rotted brain showing. They continue their pursuit.

CUT TO:

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO DOCKS- NIGHT

Darryl runs all the way down to the docks. He makes his way toward a docking shed where motorboats are kept. He runs into it to take shelter. But the zombie's followed his smell to this location. They began to shoot globs of acid at the shed and Ghede began shooting black energy balls.

CUT TO:

INT. DOCKING SHED

Darryl dunks on the floor from the rain of zombie fire. He notices a puddle of boiling acid next to seven containers of motor oil. He runs to the window on the other side of the shed.

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE THE DOCKING SHED

Ghede throws one more black energy ball at the shed.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BACK OF THE DOCKING SHED

ANGLE: DARRYL DIVING IN THE WATER AS THE SHED EXPLODES

CUT TO:

EXT. THE HUGE BON-FIRE THAT WAS THE SHED

ZOMBIE

As you commanded master.

GHEDE

Lets just check to make sure.

CUT TO:

EXT. UNDER THE DOCKS

Darryl swims up under the docks and looks up as he hears the zombie's footsteps.

As one of the zombie henchmen nears the side edge, Darryl grabs his ankle and brings him into the water. Ghede looks back and sees Darryl running into the wooded area once again. The zombie's pursue.

CUT TO:

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO BAY HILLSIDE

Darryl runs down the path to be stopped by a dead end rock face. He looks around for things to use to his advantage.

Ghede enters the rock face area in search of Darrel. Ghede hears nothing. Ghede sees Darryl's Du-Rag behind a bush. Ghede pounces at the Du-Rag as he breaks through the bush. He rises to his feet to find nothing but the Du-Rag in his hand. Darryl jumps Ghede from behind and slams him up against a huge rock. As Ghede aims his glowing hand at Darryl, Darryl slams Ghede hand on the rock and Ghede lets out a crackling pillar of black energy that hits one of the zombie henchmen. The zombie withers into dust.

Ghede kicks Darryl off him. As Ghede lunges toward Darryl, Darryl catches his coat, falls back taking Ghede down with him, and flips him over using his leg. Ghede goes flying off and is thrown up against the rock face, which knocks him out cold. Darryl gets up and runs off.

CUT TO:

EXT. P3- NIGHT

CUT TO:

INT. P3- MAIN CLUB FLOOR

Piper, Paige, and the waiters of P3 frantically walk around the club stocking the bar, setting up the stage, putting up Halloween decorations, and cleaning the area for the arrival of D.C. Talk and the club goers.

As Piper cleans and sets up the bar, Paige sits in a bar stool in front of Piper and reaches down over the bar for a mineral water.

PAIGE

Sorry, I just want to take a little break.

PIPER

Oh, don't be. You've done more than keep 

your word when you said you'd take care 

of mostly everything. This benefit will 

get the club great publicity.

PAIGE

This benefit could even get me back that 

promotion I turned down when I used magic 

on Caroline. I just wish there was a way I 

could pay you back.

PIPER

Now that you mention it… maybe you can?

PAIGE

I can?

PIPER

Yes. You can tell me why you want to bring 

Prue back. Leo's right. You've never even 

met Prue and I don't buy that whole empowering 

the Charmed circle thing. Why Paige? Why 

would you of all people want to bring Prue back.

PAIGE

Well, at first I felt like I sorta' had 

to live up to her. I have her power so I 

should be able to take over for her at 

least on the witch part. But then, the 

more you guys talked about her the more 

I knew that I could try to take over for 

her but I could never replace her.

PIPER

Paige, it was never our intention to make 

you feel like you had to live up to Prue. 

We talked about her because we missed her, 

not because we wanted to turn you into her.

PAIGE

I knew that. It's just… you guys have become 

apart of me. And in some weird way, being 

with you guys, living in the manor, hearing 

about Prue, taking over Prue's power and 

bedroom, it almost feels like she became 

apart of me too. Like she was this buddy 

I chatted with over the Internet for so many 

years but never got around meeting.

PIPER

Paige, I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't 

want to attempt this spell. And I can't speak 

for Phoebe but I won't be mad at you if you 

change your mind.

PAIGE

Really?

PIPER

Yeah. Prue is apart of all of us and you don't 

need to bring her back to validate your role 

in this family.

PAIGE

But that's not—

PIPER

Yes it is. You might not see it that way but 

if you look deep down inside you know it's 

the way you feel.

PAIGE

(blinking her eyes in embarrassment)

              Okay, maybe you're right.

PIPER

Prue is our big sister. I couldn't take over 

for her when I became the eldest and you 

couldn't take over for her when you inherited 

(MORE)

PIPER (cont'd)

her power. Destiny made you apart of this 

family through the Charmed circle. But you 

became our friend when we got to know you 

and you became our sister when we began to 

love you. And I know I speak for Phoebe as 

well because she told me so herself. You are 

our baby sister, we love you and that's never 

ever going to change. And I'm sure I speak 

for Prue on that note too.

PAIGE

    Oh Piper.

Paige leans over and hugs Piper.

PAIGE

It means so much to hear you say that.

Paige sits back down.

PAIGE

But it's not just the validation thing in 

why I'm doing this. Piper, every time we 

vanquish a demon they keep on coming back 

bigger, stronger, and scarier.

PIPER

No argument there.

PAIGE

They also have better infiltration time. We 

vanquish the Source and barely a month 

later, we have to vanquish the Source again 

this time as our brother-in-law. What will 

happen the next time someone even more powerful 

than the Source gets through our front door 

and we don't wake up in time to see his true motives.

PIPER

God, I don't even want to think about it.

PAIGE

Exactly. I began my research when I started 

suspecting Cole after him and Phoebe's wedding. 

(MORE)

PAIGE (cont'd)

Imagine if Ghede had the powers that came with 

the Source mantle. He'd be unstoppable even for 

us. We need Prue here to empower the Charmed 

circle. To turn the power of three into the 

power of four.

PIPER

You sound like Prue if she were here.

PAIGE

Yeah, well, Prue would be right.

PIPER

What about that fifty-fifty chance of losing 

our powers? If this does work, we could be powerless.

PAIGE

I have faith that the plan will work and 

in the detainment of our powers.

PIPER

How can you be so sure?

PAIGE

Because faith is all we have left. It's like 

that time when you guys were transported back 

in time on Halloween. You were able to make 

the natural spells work because you had faith. 

Knowledge must be in our heads and reverence 

must be in our hearts in order for this plan 

to work and with minimal consequences. 

PIPER

We could use every edge. I just hope we can 

do this without Ghede getting in the way. 

Come on, we should get back to work.

                            ACT FOUR

INT. THE MANOR

Leo comes into the living room with a piece of paper while Phoebe searches through the Book of Shadows.

LEO

Okay. I figured out your pronunciations 

to the best of my knowledge. This should 

be an accurate translation of the spell.

Leo gives Phoebe the note.

PHOEBE

Let's see, "All who lay dead, all dead who 

hear this, rise soulless through out this 

night until withering takes it's toll and 

befalls you". Well that doesn't make much 

sense. Ghede brought to life corpses that 

have been decaying for years. They're even 

withering as they walk and that clearly 

doesn't stop them.

LEO

We might be looking at this the wrong way. 

Ghede might have used the power of All 

Hollows Eve to give the zombies life. Just 

like Paige is planning to use the same 

powers to bring back Prue. Maybe the 

withering of their bodies has been slowed 

for them to rise up and will return to it's 

normal rate once this night is over.

PHOEBE

In any case, some kind of decompiling potion 

might work. Maybe a potion similar to the one 

we made for Belthezor when we didn't know he 

was Cole.

A loud knock is heard at the door. Phoebe and Leo answer the door to see Darryl standing on the doorstep almost out of breath.

PHOEBE

Darryl, oh my God, come in!

Darryl's clothes are ruffled and dirty and he has suffered a nasty gash on his four head. Phoebe escorts him into the living room and sits him on the sofa. She reaches for a bottled water on the coffee table and gives it to him.

DARRYL

Thanks.

PHOEBE

Darryl, what happened to you?

DARRYL

I had a nasty confrontation with the cast 

of Night of the Living Dead.

PHOEBE

You ran into Ghede?

DARRYL

Tall zombie with red eyes and shades?

PHOEBE

That's the one.

LEO

  Here, let me get that.

Leo's hands glow in a golden energy shine as the gash on Darryl's head fades away as if never there to begin with.

PHOEBE

  How did you run into him?

DARRYL

He was after me because he said I reeked 

of the Charmed Ones. I was able to escape 

him and his zombie gang after a tight 

struggle of cat and mouse.

PHOEBE

Oh, Darryl! You should know better by now that 

guns and brute force are no match against 

demons. (scuffs) Boys!

DARRYL

  Actually I thought it would be.

PHOEBE

What are you talking about?

DARRYL

Well the way I figured it, zombies are just 

lifeless human bodies. So they may be 

susceptible to the same kind of injuries we 

are. I shot one zombie and broke the neck 

of another and even though they still got right 

back up, for a moment, they were disabled. 

With that I knew I could knock their leader 

out long enough for me to get away.

PHOEBE

How were you able to knock out Ghede if he's 

not a zombie?

LEO

Ghede may be a demon but he's still a spiritual 

entity. It could be that his physical form may 

be susceptible to the same limitations as we 

are while on this plain.

PHOEBE

Great. So all we need now is a spell to get 

rid of him and his zombies. The withering part is 

the key.

DARRYL

Withering? You mean like Ghede's power.

PHOEBE

What?

DARRYL

When I was at the bay, I was on an undercover 

assignment. Ghede killed the man I was suppose 

to arrest by withering his body and sucking out 

his spirit. Then, when I cornered him, I slammed 

his hand on a rock just as he was about to shoot 

some black energy at me and it hit one of the 

zombies instead. It withered up and dropped 

like a burned leaf.

PHOEBE

Of course! I am such a retard. Dead bodies keep 

on withering 'til they turn to dust. The 

zombies will be useless to Ghede once 

their at the point of rotting beyond repair. 

No matter how powerful he is, he can't 

stop the laws of nature. A simple spell 

can work now. Darryl, you just saved the day.

Phoebe leans over and hugs him.

DARRYL

Great. Now all I need is a vacation.

CUT TO:

INT. P3- MAIN CLUB FLOOR

The club is packed with enthusiastic club goers all dressed in their Halloween costumes. Paige then gets up on the stage.

PAIGE

It is my greatest pleasure to introduce 

such established musical guest to play 

at this Halloween benefit for Domestic 

Violence Awareness. Only you can make 

a difference. And now without further 

a due, I give you, D.C. Talk!

The crowd cheers as Paige exits the stage and the curtains pull up revealing D.C. Talk as the music begins. D.C. Talk begins to play their hit single "Consume Me" and the crowd gets into it. Paige and Piper exchange smiles as the benefit goes to plan. Paige's cell phone rings at 1:43 min. and she goes to the back to answer it.

PAIGE

Hello?

PHOEBE (o.s.)

Hey it's me.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MANOR- THE ATTIC

PHOEBE

Hey, things sound like their going great 

over there.

PAIGE (o.s.)

Yeah, things really came together.

PHOEBE

I don't mean to interrupt your fun sweetie 

but we're gonna need you guys over here 

soon. Ghede is very well on his way over 

here and its 11:35PM so if we're gonna make 

the spell work--

CUT TO:

P3- BACK ROOM

PAIGE

Yeah, I know the drill. I'll grab Piper and 

we'll head on over there.

CUT TO:

PHOEBE

See you then.

Phoebe hangs up her cell phone and turns to Leo.

LEO

You guys are really gonna go through with 

this aren't you?

PHOEBE

We have to Leo. She's our sister.

LEO

I'm done trying to talk you out of it. Just… 

be careful.

The manor trembles in a slight vibration as the lights flicker off.

PHOEBE

Could Darryl have flipped a fuse?

LEO

He left over 15 minutes ago.

PHOEBE

Of course. Who else could it be.

CUT TO:

INT. DOWNSTAIRS

Phoebe and Leo make their way down the staircase with only the moonlight shining through the windows as their source of sight through the darkness. As they near the entrance to the front door, two zombies jump Phoebe and Leo and turn them toward Ghede.

GHEDE

This was almost too easy. So easy that I 

hardly feel like killing you.

PHOEBE

That's a good feeling. You should act on it.

GHEDE

Ha, ha, ha, ha. I'm going to kill you 

alright, there's just this part of me 

that's gratified to see myself rise up 

to supremacy. The realm of Hell was misused. 

The Sources before me were sloppy. But now 

as the Source, I can make then use evil in 

whatever I choose.

Ghede's hand lights up with black energy.

GHEDE

And now its time for you to die.

Leo orbs out of the zombies grasp and materializes behind Ghede and puts him in a bear hug.

LEO

Now Phoebe!!

As Ghede struggles to get Leo off his back, Phoebe butts the zombie holding her with the back of her head in his face. She kicks then right hooks the zombie that Leo escaped from in the face and elbows the other zombie she butted before in its nose. She takes out two small bottles with potion liquid inside and throws them on the zombies. The zombies let out a demonic cry as a neon green mist exits out their mouths and their bodies shrivel up into black dust.

Ghede knocks Leo off his back and gives him a right hand cross punch to his face knocking him out. As his hand glows with black energy, Phoebe does a quick cartwheel that slapped both her feet across Ghede's face. Phoebe then kicks Ghede in his stomach then face, backhands him across the face and palm punches him up his chin twice.

Ghede gives Phoebe a sharp right hook across her face and makes his right hand glow with black energy as he attempts to touch Phoebe. Phoebe blocks his right hand with her wrist while holding his left wrist with her hand. She manages to head butt Ghede in his face and kicks him in the groin.

Suddenly, Ghede's body blows outward from within, a black web of black electricity emanating from a black energy ball in the center of his chest pulls the pieces of his body back into place. Phoebe spin kicks him in the face and sweeps him off his feet and onto the floor.

As Ghede falls, Piper and Paige are revealed standing in back of him. Phoebe runs over to them.

PHOEBE

Quick, say this spell with me to vanquish 

his body from this plain.

AD LIB

Ashes to ashes and dust-to-dust, by the words

of this spell you will combust. Demon spirit 

of death be gone from our sight and ears for 

your time here is over until the next Hallow year.

Ghede's body begins to spin as red flames engulf his body. His body then explodes in an orange burst and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige dunk from a flaming skull exiting the manor as it breaks through the front door.

PHOEBE

What now?

PAIGE

We do the Spell before it's too late.

Piper and Phoebe follow Paige.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BACKYARD

PIPER

Here in the backyard?

PAIGE

Yeah. Remember, the manor stands on sacred 

ground in the center of the battle between 

good and evil. Now Piper, I want you to 

concentrate. Aim your exploding power at 

the empty space of this outside. Remember 

unseen forces hold the space that fills the 

sky and air together. Puncture this space 

so that we can have access to the currently 

unseen space. Then freeze the puncture right 

after it's open.

Piper closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she concentrates. As if in reflex, she opens her fist and punctures the space between space and freezes the bright orange-yellow puncture after its opening.

PIPER

Oh my God it actually worked!

PAIGE

It won't hold for long. Quick say this spell 

with me.

PHOEBE

Wait! What about Mom and Grams, can't we 

bring them back too?

PAIGE

I'm afraid not. Mom and Grams both died natural 

deaths so nature and the supernatural will 

absolutely forbid their return. Besides, once 

your dead for more than two years, you could 

forget about ever coming back. Natural or 

unnatural death. Now hurry.

Phoebe stands in the middle as she puts her arms around Piper and Paige's waits while Piper's right hand and Paige's left hand hold the sides of the paper.

AD LIB

Hear now the words of the witches, the 

plea we cry out in this 'tween time. In 

this most mystical hour, we call on the 

ancient power. Hear these words, hear our 

cry, powers of the witches rise. Prudence, 

Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Ashley, Helen, 

Laura, and Grace, aid us in morphing the 

mystic space, to near a spirit to the call 

of the human race. Set a course across the 

skies for our fallen sister to come to life, 

to cross the great divide and settle on our 

side of light. Beloved spirit with death's 

unease, remove the chains of deaths 

boundaries. Rest eternal nevermore and take 

place here in physical form, in this plain, 

just as before. Three in union stand agreed 

let the power of three set you free.

With that last word Paige throws a brown pouch containing her ingredients, including Prue's lock of hair, at the frozen puncture. As soon as the pouch hits the frozen puncture, the puncture explodes into a bright white doorway as it knocks the sisters to the ground. The sisters get up. Piper and Phoebe look at the doorway with caution but Paige looks at it with an enthusiastic smile.

PAIGE

  It's working.

The doorway then sends out a think red lighting surge. The sisters dunk and the surge hits a bush in back of them lighting it on fire. A gray energy stain stains the portal in one part. The stain begins to spread through out the doorway.

PAIGE

It's Ghede. He's trying to stop us.

PHOEBE

No!

Paige looks at her sisters in contemplation.

PAIGE

Don't worry, my white lighter powers 

will protect me.

Paige dematerializes in bright blue and white energy beams and goes into the portal.

PIPER

Paige, no!

CUT TO:

INT. THE ASTRAL PLAIN

Paige materializes in a place that's nothing but one huge gray mist. A red lighting bolt darts past her. She looks front and sees Ghede swarming with red lighting bolts. Paige holds up both her hands aiming at Ghede.

PAIGE

Reseed!

A glowing blue and white energy beam floats out her hands and binds Ghede. As it does, his body slowly begins to decompile.

PAIGE

Prue! Go, the way is clear.

Three white lights in the shape of stars rotate around each other as they exit through an open doorway.

CUT TO:

EXT. MANOR- THE BACKYARD

Piper and Phoebe stay staring at the portal. But then, a zombie jumps them from behind. As they struggle, they don't notice a surging rippling effect in the portal as a body materializes. The body then comes into the yard. Prue has been reborn into the living. Dressed in a white gown.

PRUE

Hey, shouldn't you be rotting in a graveyard somewhere.

Prue flicks her wrist and throws the zombie into the burning bush. The zombie lights up like paper and burns to a crisp. Piper and Phoebe slowly get up and approach Prue with tears streaming down their faces at this most miraculous site.

PIPER

(voice cracking)

Prue…

Prue goes and embraces her sisters in an emotional hug. The portal then closes. They all look back in shock.

PRUE

What a minute. Where's Paige?!

All three begin to call out for her as they look around the yard. Suddenly, a light explodes in the air as Paige falls out of the light and into the yards grass.

PIPER

Paige!

The sisters all kneel down at her unconscious body. Phoebe puts her index finger on her neck. 

PHOEBE

Her pulse is faint!

PIPER

Quick, call an ambulance!

Phoebe exits the yard while Prue and Piper call out to Paige.

Fade Out.

To Be Continued 

Tonight's episode of Charmed included music by D.C. Talk from their album "Supernatural"


End file.
